Tears to Cry
by TNM-Writer
Summary: Secrets that Shizururi have kept since she was six tear at her heart. Starting in Ouran Academy didn't help it one bit, but can this odd school anf the friends she reluctantly gains get past her icy exterior? AU post Final Battle. Fem!Harry. T for safety. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, didn't have time for Spell Check. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My latest attempt at a multi-chapter. This is only an experiment, to see if I am capable of sticking to one story for a long time. Lets see if it works. I know I've declared myself a One-shot person…but I couldn't help myself. I hope you all enjoy. REVIEW!**

**(-) (*) (-)**

_The world was crumbling around them. Screams were heard from every direction, from a number of people. Bodies lay carelessy on the stone flooring, hands always tight around their wands, still ready for battle, even in death. Hogwarts had become a battle zone. _

_ And suddenly, it all went quiet. Every single soldier no matter which side they were on, stopped fighting, spell names frozen on their lips, wands lowered slowly. They could feel the two powerful magical auras in the air, taste their crisp feeling, knowing this was the win or loose point. _

_ Two figures faced each other on the cobbled and desecrated area just outside the entrance of Hogwarts. Figures from inside rushed from wherever they were, to try and get a vantage point. To know what happened. _

_ The tall figure, pale as snow, and bald without a single hair, was draped in robes that were all the same tone of black that you couldn't tell where they began or ended. He held a long thin wand, and it was powerful. His crimson red irises narrowed at his opponent. _

_ The shorter one – this figure only about 4'10" – was female in contrast. Her skin, as pale as her opponent's, was even paler against the night black waves that fell down to her shoulders. Emerald green eyes narrowed, nearly glowing in her concentration, as her right hand tightened it's grip on the dark wand that didn't fit her. After all, it wasn't her right wand, it was one she'd gained from defeating another opponent, in which her wand was lost._

_ "That wand will not kill me, Tom." The girl spoke, and her opponent, now known as Tom, glared heatedly at her._

_ "And why wouldn't it, Harriet?" He hissed back at her, lifting the wand to caress it with his other hand lightly. "I defeated Snape after all, and it shall answer to me as Master, now."_

_ "Snape wasn't it's Master, though, Tom." Her voice was quiet, all knowing._

_ Tom sneered at Harriet. "Snape killed Dumbledore, he gained the wand. Through this I gained the wand by killing Snape."_

_ "But that's the thing." Harriet smirked at Tom, only causing him anger. "While Snape did kill Dumbledore, he wasn't the one to take the wand from him. That was Draco Malfoy."_

_ Tom smirked. "Then I'll just kill the young boy."_

_ "I already defeated him, Tom." Harriet lifted her wand to show it, twirling it in her fingers lightly and expertly. "Where did you think I got the wand from?"_

_ Tom's eyes glowed with hatred, as he flicked his wand and screamed at her – for the second time this night – "AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_ "EXPELLIARMUS!" Was the bellowed retort. _

_ Green and red collided, fighting against each other for dominance. The two held their wands steady as the beams fought. _

_ "The Elder Wand can not kill it's true Master, Tom!" Harriet screamed. _

_ With that one sentence, the green beam shrunk, allowing the red one to win. Tom's wand – or should it be said, Harriet's wand – flipped out of his hand, flying through the air at Harriet, who caught it nimbly. Dropping Draco's wand, she switched the Elder Wand to her right hand and flicked it. _

_ There was no need for words now, no incantations. Magic had fully accepted a human for the first time since the Founders. A green beam, the same glowing color as her eyes, was shot at Tom who couldn't dodge._

_ What was left was a single pile of ashes. _

**(-) (*) (-)**

Himura Shizururi gazed at the large, gothic structured, _pink_ building in front of her with an apathetic expression, in the mandatory High school girls' uniform. Ouran Academy (in any Grade Division [Elementary Division, Middle School Division, High School Division, and University Division]) was a well known school that accomadated rich kids. It was rare that a 'commoner' (as they were called) got into this school, and it was always by scholarship. Shizururi was the first one in over three decades, though, so she was already quite well known.

She would be entering the High School Division in class 1-C, much to her irritation. Shizururi would rather be with the more down to earth rich kids of Classes D than the snobbier ones of C, B, and A. The school administrator had been quite reluctant to let her be in a 'deliquints' class, and had made a compromise of being in class C. There wasn't much of an argument, as Shizururi didn't want much attention drawn to herself. But that was to be expected; they wanted their scholarship student to be in a good class for good publicity, should there ever be a need. A thirteen year old genius commoner going to Ouran was big news. She had won the scholarship battle against that Fujioka girl, so she planned to keep it.

To follow this desire, she had went against all instincts to throw away the girls' uniform; a long sleeved, high necked, butter cup yellow dress that reached her ankles, with poofed sleeves at the biceps, also poofing at the waist line, and a red ribbon tied around her neck. Knee high white stockings and heeled black Mary Janes to finish it. The boys uniform was better, though not by much, but it wouldn't be good to give anyone the impression of her being a 'cross dresser', though she held no ill feelings towards those kinds of people, she didn't really care how she dressed, but it was good to fit in here.

Her skin was pale as snow, as if she had never been outside before, or maybe it being made of actual ice and snow. She had features that would be described as royal, and wide, bright green eyes. She was short, only 4'8" tall. Hair that could only be described as pitch black fell in windblown waves to her hips.

Shizururi was beautiful, it was easy to tell. It had caused her many things in her past (one of them being her ever puppy-dog-loyal Shizururi Fan Club that were determined to follow her even here, if those shaking bushes were anything to go by).

Averting her eyes from the bright and sparkles of the school's exterior, Shizururi walked forwards, right hand gripping her school case. Weaving her way easily through the masses of people, Shizururi went unnoticed surrounded, being written off as unnoticeable by most who didn't realize who she was.

Class 1-C was quiet, and looked about as regular as any slightly higher class public school in Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan. The teacher, Hisoka-sensei, was waiting outside the classroom door. He was an average looking man, though obviously wealthy, with brown hair, tanned skin, and dark blue eyes.

"Ah, Shizururi-chan!" He smiled at her, and she greeted him with a silent nod. "Good to see you didn't get lost. Class is about to start, come on in, I'll introduce you."

Shizururi followed him inside, and the murmuring class quieted upon their entrance. The teens there were all dressed in the uniform, those some wore theirs differently than others.

"Good morning class!" Hisoka-sensei said cheerfully, setting his briefcase down upon his desk and taking out a few papers. "Today we have a new student joining our class, Himura Shizururi. Say hello!"

"Ohayo, Shizururi-san!" The class chorused, some looking more disinterested than others.

"Shizururi-chan, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Hisoka-sensei said distractedly, shuffling his papers.

Shizururi blinked slowly. "Aah. I like to sleep."

She internally grumbled at the already starting Shizururi Ouran Fan Club she could see starting. Hisoka-sensei directed her to a seat near the middle of the room, and she found herself surrounded by Fangirls and Fanboys. Mentally sighing, she stoically took out her books, and put her school case on the desk hooks provided for it.

It would be a long day.

**(-) (*) (-)**

_"Harriet… why are you so happy about this?" A bushy haired brunette woman asked the small, black haired, green eyed five year old who stared up at her. _

_She had her ever present backpack on her back, which held the Elder Wand, her original Holly and Pheonix wand, the Ressurection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. All three Hallows in her possession, making her invincible. But they'd had a side effect; she'd been deaged so that her body could accept their magical bond. Harriet Potter was once again a five year old girl._

"'_Cause, 'Mione." The girl said with a nostalgic smile. "I finally get to have a childhood again."_

_The brunette seventeen year old sighed. "Well, I am going to work you to the bone. With your current age, you have no problem entering Muggle schooling again."_

_Harriet groaned. But it wasn't in bad nature, only exasperation, as if she knew this ''Mione' was going to say that. And maybe she had. _

_A year later, Harriet Weasley (through adoption of Hermione and Ronald Weasley) nee Potter was announced a genius child and put into Muggle Middle School, much to Hermione's delight and Ron's amusement to Harriet's irritation. The adopted Weasley was put through much bullying because of her age of six, but she endured silently, slowly gaining a fearful reputation to them._

_Teddy Lupin, her Godson, was two and called her 'Sissy', much to Harriet's delight. His first long term appearance taken was that of messy black hair and green eyes, followed by her faint lightning bolt scar, though it's placing moved constantly. _

_And then… The Wizarding World fell in on itself. Civil War broke out again, and with no savior Harriet Potter able to stop it, the wars continued until every family, person, or creature was dead. And that's what Harriet had come home to a bright and sunny Friday, ready for a happy weekend; Ron's dead body at the door, Hermione's on the stairs, and…and Teddy's in his crib. She had thought all her tears had been shed a year ago when she had still been seventeen, but she never cried as much as she had then._

_Her first reaction through her crying, drilled into her by Hermione, was to call for help. When no wizard or witch answered, she turned to the Muggle police. _

"_What is your emergency?" A woman's voice answered through the phone._

"_Th-they're dead!" Harriet sobbed into the speaker, unable to keep her voice steady. "I-I cam-came home an-an they…all of them! E-even litt-little T-T-T-" She was unable to speak the name._

"_Sweetie, calm down." The voice was considerably softer and nicer. "Can you tell me your name?"_

"_H-Harriet W-W-Weasley, ma'am." Harriet answered with some difficulty. _

"_And your address?"_

"_2592 McLeroy Drive, London." Harriet said, finally able to stop sobbing, though her voice quivered every second she spoke._

"_Okay, Harriet, I'm sending help. I'll stay with you on the phone the who-"_

_Harriet had already dropped the phone, silent tears streaming down her face. She didn't care about talking with the phone woman. She wanted to find Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, George, Ginny, Percy, Charlie or Bill. She needed her family right now._

_Running to the fireplace, she grabbed a bit of hidden floo powder and tossed it in, "The Burrow!"_

_No one was there. No one alive, at least. Bodies were strewn everywhere here, too, of Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley and Ginny. Harriet started sobbing. She went every where she could think of, even Hogwarts, and finally, Diagon Alley. There. Was. No. One._

_Finally succumbing to her terror and sorrow, Harriet curled up on the cobbled, cold street and sobbed. Magic curled around her comforting, protecting it's last child. Harriet eventually fell asleep from being tired of sobbing. Waking up the next day to find out it hadn't been a dream. _

_Harriet didn't want to live anymore. At least, not here, where she would be constantly reminded of everything. She wanted… Harriet didn't know what she wanted._

_Death or a Do over?_

_Finding the Veil of Death was easy. It was the same as it had ever been, seemingly untouched by the disappearance of the Wizarding World around it. The voices of the dead whispered loudly in Harriet's ears, and she willingly walked forward and touched it. Sucked in. _

**(-) (*) (-)**

"Sh-Shizururi-san?" A hesitant girl with long red hair went up to the stoic girl. It was noon, lunch time. "Would you like to eat lunch with Sara and I?"

Shizururi looked at her through the curtain of hair that had been created when she leaned down to put her things into her bag. "No thank you."

Without waiting for a reply, the green eyed girl, stood, bag in hand and left the room. The cafeteria was large and fancy, but Shizururi managed to find a single table next to a window facing the garden. She opened her home-made bento box, picked up her fork, and began eating. The ever growing Fan Club behind her was ignored, as was the Commoner Fan Club peering over the Garden walls, snapping photos of her.

"Why hello, dear Princess!" A bright and cheery voice said slightly to her left, and found her free hand now enclasped in larger ones.

Shizururi followed the offending arm to a boy who looked a little older than her classmates, marking him a Second or Third Year (at most). He had fair skin, wavy bright blonde hair, and wide blue eyes. One word could describe him appearance wise; princely. But as Shizururi slowly tuned out his ramblings, she had one word for him; annoying. She continued eating silently, staring at the blonde who introduced himself as Suoh Tamaki questioningly.

Finally, after finishing her bento, Shizururi easily slipped her hand from Tamaki's grasp, and closed her bento box, putting it back in her bag.

"I've finished my lunch." She murmured quietly, and stalked away, completely ignoring the shocked, frozen blonde.

"Wow, boss, you got blown off big time!" Two voices said in unison, nigh identical had it not been for the difference in voice level; one higher, one lower.

Turning her head slightly, Shizururi held back a gasp. A pair of red headed twins with golden brown eyes had their arms across the sullen blonde's shoulders. It struck a cord in her that Shizururi had long thought frozen. The 'commoner' exited the cafeteria before anyone could see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

It took her ten minuets to get ahold of herself. She would NOT, under any circumstances, let herself be caught so off guard again. It had been years, so why should it affect her now?

Yes, Shizururi decided. She would not be affected anymore.

**(-) (*) (-)**

_The Police of Bunkyo, Tokyo, Japan couldn't find anything about the street child, who looked no older than six, not even her name. She wouldn't say a word, staring at them lifelessly. In rare moments, she would close her eyes in happiness, as if being hugged by a loved one they hadn't seen in a long time. But she didn't say a word. _

_ They decided to give her a name themselves, and put her in the custody of an apartment owner in the city who was known for letting orphans rent apartments. The six year old girl was given his last name, too. _

_ Sometimes, she would stare into a mirror, looking awed at her forehead, which was smooth and unblemished. Trace a jagged line on it. Then she would look away, teary eyed and whisper to herself._

_ "I am not her anymore. I am Harumi Shizururi."_

**(-) (*) (-)**

**REVIEW FOR MY NEED OF FEEDBACK!**


	2. Poll Annoucement

**This isnt an update, sorry. **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU WANT UPDATES, CHECK IT OUT. That's literally what its there for; the poll question is 'Which story should I update first?'. **

**Go and vote! Its open!**

**If there is any trouble with the poll display or voting, please PM me about it and I'll try and fix it.**


End file.
